


Burnt

by Jokestar



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance, Visual Novel, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokestar/pseuds/Jokestar
Summary: With Monika no longer the president due to the events of the the best ending, this story takes place after the festival. You were of course proud of the cupcakes you and Natsuki made, but you didn't want that to be a one time thing.Who knows, maybe you might learn something new about her.





	1. Déjà vu

The festival had gone by, and it was certainly a lot of fun.

 

After everyone had recited their poems me and Natsuki had went out to get food and explore the rest of the festival. I had asked Yuri and Sayori if they wanted to join us, but they both declined since they had to help any students curious towards the Literature club.  
I was still happy that Sayori's mood had started to seem more genuine, I hadn't noticed it before but for a while she had started to get up earlier and act a bit different too, although it could of been because she was now president of a club.

The Festival was fun of course, both Natsuki and I had bought lots of food and enjoyed it all. I was surprised by how much Natsuki was able to eat, and eventually even asked her to stop in worry she may become sick. It took some persuasion, but she agreed as long as I paid for one more snack. As we ate the grilled squid that I had to buy, we had discussed another day of baking once the week was over.

The conclusion ended up being that we would once again make cupcakes at the weekend. I suggested trying to make something else, but I soon learned I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"If we make cupcakes again, not only can we get them done quicker this time so we can read manga, but we can get use to baking together too for the future!" I teased her about the baking together in the future part, which caused me to get pushed away slightly, although it didn't bug me too much as I knew that it was just the way she acted.

 

Looking back, the Festival was a fun time. It was currently the weekend, Saturday to be more exact. I received a text a while ago to say Natsuki was on her way with the ingredients, and once again I was feeling slightly anxious. It's not that i'm worried about how she may act like last time, but i'm nervous if the previous situation we were in may rise to question.

And then my phone lit up to show I got another text from Natsuki, telling me she's outside.

I let out a small sigh as I walk out of the kitchen, which I was cleaning just a moment ago, and move to the front door. I open it up and i'm greeting by the short, pink haired girl.

"'Sup?" She was wearing a similar outfit to last time she visited, however this time the shirt had no pink on the sleeves and had one big pink cat on the front instead of the small one in the corner. I assume she couldn't help but dress in cute clothing.

"Hey, come on in" I say as I hold the door open. She enters the house and smiles. As you walk towards the kitchen, you are stopped by Natsuki's voice.

"Twice in a row you've failed to offer to take my bag, how ungentleman-like" Teased the girl, a smirk on her face as she held the bag out. This felt all too familiar to me, but I agreed to take it anyway. It wasn't as heavy as last time since we weren't going to make nearly as many cakes.

"It's lighter, no longer trying to impress me?" I say as I carry the bag of ingredients and supplies to the kitchen. When I place the bag down I turn around to witness the faint red blush on her face.

"I think you were pretty stunned last time, no need to teach you the same lesson again" Is all she says as she begins to unpack the back, trying to keep her face hidden to hide the redness. I let out a small chuckle before helping.

 

Due to the lower amount of cupcakes being made, things weren't as hectic as last time. It felt a lot more peaceful, and that just made it more fun. I was currently working on the icing once again while Natsuki put the cupcakes in the oven. She glanced over my shoulder to see how it was going, and I was soon met with a sigh.

"Jeez, did you not learn ANYTHING last time?" She says as she takes the bowl and whisk. I wasn't even sure why we were using it since the electric mixer was free, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was so she could do this.

"Hey, i'm beating as much crap as I can out of it" I say as she goes to town on the icing, easily fixing it and getting rid of the lumps. "Besides, we have loads of time"

"But you take forever with mixing, we won't even get to eat any or read any manga at your rate!" She smirks at me once again, trying to show how superior she is. It feels like history is repeating itself as she dips her finger into the icing and licks it off. This time she moves the bowl away from me however, to avoid me getting any.

"Much better!" I try to extend my hand out to get some icing, despite her moving away.

"Hey let me have some!" I complain as she moves away again, causing me to move closer.

"No way, keep your gross fingers away fro-!" Natsuki's sentence is soon interrupted by a scream as she slips on some icing on the floor, which most likely spilt from when Natsuki was stirring in an attempt to speed things up. As i'm not close enough I fail to catch her and she falls to the ground, landing with a thump.

"Uu..." She groaned from the floor, the bowl of icing now spilt all over. I kneel down and place an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She looks up at me, annoyance in her glare, but as we look at each other the moment lasts longer than expected. We stare at each other for a few more seconds, before Natsuki finally breaks the silence. She slowly begins to get up, her face bright red.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" I get up from the floor too, and it doesn't take a second before we begin staring at each other again. It felt like a continuation of last time, when we were outside my house. I feel her fingers hold onto the sides of my shirt like before as she attempts to lean closer.

This time there's nothing stopping us. I lean in closer to her face, towards her slightly parted lips. Our faces are extremely close now, and I can feel her soft breath against me.

"I guess we... never got to continue..." She mumbles. I nod slowly before closing the distance between us, capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

It doesn't last long, only few seconds before she pulls away with her cheeks rose-coloured. She looks away, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Sorry if that wasn't as good as you were expecting..." She mutters under her breath, doubting herself slightly in worry that I might not have enjoyed the kiss. I answer this by moving closer once again and putting my hands on her shoulders.

"It was great" I say, a smile on my face. She looks up into my eyes before letting out a nervous giggle and playfully punching my stomach, luckily not too hard.

"W-Well of course it was, anyway we need to redo the icing so..." She tries to change the subject, and I go along with it of course. There'd be time for discussing everything once the cupcakes are done.

 

And so, we attempt to remake the icing and i'm once again told I am not able to beat the crap out of it well enough.


	2. Cupcakes and Manga

There was no mention of the kiss as we remade the icing and finished the cupcakes. It felt as if Natsuki was trying to hide her face the entire time.

It didn't matter too much however, as after the cupcakes were done we prepared to read some manga as we ate a few. We had set two cupcakes aside for Yuri and Sayori, which I would have to bring in to school, and we brought the rest into the living room so we could eat them. The cupcakes were all different. In total there were 12 cupcakes, and we had written names on them using icing. Four of the cupcakes had mine, Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori's names on them, and the other 8 were all decorated to have different patterns on them.

When we sat down in the living room, I had to place a few cushions for Natsuki because of the previous accident. We could of sat on the couch, but it just felt more... natural in a way. It was probably because we're always sitting like that.

As we read through the next chapter of 'Parfait Girls' we ate a few cupcakes. I was on my second, while Natsuki had begun her third. The time was filled with the usual stuff, Natsuki would point out repeated jokes and different facts about each page and it continued to surprise and interest me in how much she knew.

"Hmm?" She hummed in confusion as I moved my hand from the manga volume. I slowly put it around her waist, which caused her cheeks to go a rose colour in surprise. She flinched as my hand touched her waist, and since I wasn't sure if it was in pain or surprise, I quickly moved it away.

"Sorry, I thought... uh..." I mumbled, not sure if I did something wrong or not.

"...It's fine" is all I heard her mutter. She placed her hand on mine and pushed it back against her waist, shuffling closer towards me as she did so. She glanced at the window and around us, as if to make sure no one would see us like this. After being sure, she held onto the side of the manga which no longer had my hand holding it and continued to read with me.

The reading continued for a bit longer, till I eventually looked at my phone to see the time. I let out a small sigh, we still had time till Natsuki said she would have to leave but that didn't mean I wanted her to go so early like last time. She noticed me looking at my phone, and a puzzled expression appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her face still red from our position. I looked at her with a small smile.

"Just wishing you could stay round"

Hearing this caused Natsuki's face to become completely red. She looked away and let out a sigh.

"J-Jeez... you just can't stop being a pervert can you?" I looked at her confused for a moment before realising what I said could of been interpreted in a different way. I shook my head and corrected her.

"I'm not a pervert, I meant I wish you didn't have to go so early!" This made more sense to Natsuki, so she soon calmed down a bit. She nodded in agreement and leaned closer into me as she mumbled a response.

"Sorry, but my dad's cooking so I have to go early..." She glanced at my phone, making sure she didn't have to leave yet. I also notice her looking at the window for a moment, and it's most likely because last time we had a nice moment like this, Sayori came over to see how we were doing and stopped us from kissing. It was awkward, although this time it's different so I haven't thought about it too much.

"How come?" I ask, curious as to why she had to leave. "You could just stay longer and we could eat something here for dinner"

Her eyes lit up for a moment as she turned to look at me and she looked on board with it, but soon that expression changed and she shook her head. "Sorry, but my dad said he wants me home by then..."

I nod, seeing that she doesn't want to go into detail from her expression. It was a mix of worry and sadness, but it was gone almost as quickly as it came. It was replaced by a smirk as she leaned closer into me.

"But hey, we still got time to read and be together and all that" Her cheeks were rosy as she leaned against me, and I smiled as I saw her take another bite of her cupcake, getting closer to finishing it. I had finished my second one, but I was already feeling full so I hadn't moved onto a third one.

"If you really want, we can save the rest of these for tomorrow and meet up, although I have homework so if you could help me we'd be able to read more manga or something" I liked the sound of that. I originally decided not to ask about hanging out on Sunday too because of homework, as I would have to finish a few pieces myself, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah sure, although this better not be a trick to get me to do your work" I say, a smile on my face which was met with her own sly one.

"Are you saying you won't help your girlfriend with her school work?" I retorted with,  
"So you're my girlfriend?" This caused her face to become completely flushed as she turned her head away from me, and even shuffled away a bit before moving back close to me.

"Uu... Well... You're such a dummy, trying to make me say that.." She mumbled quietly in an attempt to regain her previous attitude. I let out a small laugh, which got her attention as she turned her head slightly and stared at me with an attempt at a glare.

"You're the one who said it all by yourself, I did nothing!" She fumbled with her words, trying to come up with something to say, or a way to change the subject. In the end, she just mumbled a response before putting her weight on me and relaxing.

"W-Whatever, you're lucky you have someone as great as me..." I let out a soft hum of agreement after she said that, and we sat there for a few moments before we continued and finished the chapter of Parfait Girls.

 

After finishing that chapter, me and Natsuki sat there and talked for about an hour before she eventually had to leave to avoid being late. I wanted to try ask why she couldn't stay later again but decided against it, as I would see her tomorrow.

At the door as we said goodbye, she once again held onto my shirt and leaned up to kiss me quickly. I returned it before she ran off flustered, and after that I closed the door and began to clean up the kitchen.

I planned to do a bit of homework that night, but decided to leave it till tomorrow.


	3. Homework and Poems

The feelings of nervousness and worry I had previous times Natsuki had come round had passed today. I was in my room reading over the poem I had written for Monday while I waited for her to text me to let me know she was here. We planned to help each other with our homework, although it was really an excuse to spend more time together. After I finished reading the poem over again I placed it back onto my desk so I knew where it was for the next day.

I felt my phone vibrate beside me so I checked and saw that it was indeed Natsuki. 'Hey i'm outside!' was the message, and after reading it I put my phone back into my pocket and made my way downstairs.

 

When I opened the door I was met with the usual "'Sup!" like the previous times she had come to my house. This time she was wearing a white sweater with the sleeves rolled up and pink shorts. Her outfit usually fit the white and pink colour scheme, but I didn't mind it since she did look cute.

She came in and we set up our books and a few pieces of paper on a table so we could get to work. We sat beside each other and helped each other when needed. I could feel Natsuki lean closer at moments, before quickly moving back whenever she felt me move.

 

Moments passed, and Natsuki had left to go to the bathroom. While she was gone, I noticed a book which was labelled 'literature club'. I didn't plan on opening it, but I noticed a page with a folded corner within the neat looking stack of paper inside the book covers. I slowly reached out and opened it. I knew I shouldn't have, it was personal to her, but I soon realised that the fact I looked may have been a good thing.

I was shocked by what I read.

'I like when papa' was the name of the poem. The paper was partly torn out of the book, with the page covered in creases and crinkles. The contents surprised me, leaving my eyes wide and my mouth open as I saw meanings behind all the words I hoped weren't true.

'I like when papa gives me privacy', 'I like when papa keeps food in the house'..? I wasn't sure what to think. I slowly got up from my seat and walked towards the bathroom. When Natsuki exited, she saw me standing there and I knew she could see the worry on my face.

"What's up with you, did a dog come in and eat your homework or something?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice. Her eyes trailed to her book, and they widened when I held it up to show what page I was on. She stuttered, her eyes beginning to water as she tried and failed to think of an excuse. She quickly moved forward, trying to grab the book from me.

I didn't even think about my actions as I held it up high, stopping her from getting it due to her height. She held onto my arm and leaped up, trying to take the book from my hands.

"G-Give it back! Stop using my size to your a-advantage!" She whines, clutching onto my shirt like she had in the past with one hand while she reached up with the other.

"Natsuki..." I mumbled, my voice filled with worry towards her. She kept trying to jump up and get the book, saying excuses and insults all while she did it. Eventually she broke into tears. She held onto my shirt with her both hands and pressed her face against me. I wrapped my free arm around her, holding her close as she cried. I could tell she didn't want me to see her crying like this by the fact her face was completely buried in my chest and didn't look to be revealing her watery eyes till she was done.

 

Eventually the crying slowed to a halt, and she slowly looked up at me with red eyes and flushed cheeks. She quickly grabbed my sleeve and began to practically drag me back to the table, trying to regain her previous attitude. I sat down and she took her seat beside me once again. She grabbed her book from my hand before I could even protest, although I felt it was best if I didn't. Natsuki placed it down in front of us and looked at me, her expression attempting to stay serious but a hint of worry was still behind it.

"Before I tell you... you can't tell anyone else... got it?" She asked, her voice faltering for a moment before regaining the same tone. I nod, and she continued.

"The poem is about... the stuff that happens at home" I put my hand on hers, looking at her with worry clear on my face. She breathed out.

"My dad can become... violent... and, i'm worried.. and..." She trailed off, her eyes darted around as if to try and ignore the conversation. I gave her hand a small squeeze, which drew her eyes back towards me.

"You need to talk to people about this Natsuki, this is important." I saw her head nod ever so slightly as she shuffled closer towards me, leaning against me once again. She was trying not to cry again, trying her best to be brave.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes, staying completely still and simply enjoying the company of each other. After the moment had ended, Natsuki looked up at me and spoke again.

"Thanks for... not ditching me..." I tilted my head slightly.

"Why would I ditch you?" She sighed, pulling away from the embrace.

"Well I know I can be pretty annoying, and with... with this I bet I just seem like a pain now..." I shook my head and smiled, causing her to look at me with a look of confusion and even a bit of annoyance.

"You're not annoying, how you act is something I like about you," She nodded and closed the book containing the poem. She set it aside as I continued. "And this doesn't mean you're a pain, it means i'm gonna have to work as hard as I can to help you in any way I can."

A smile appeared on her face as she lightly punched my arm.

"Jeez... you're sounding a bit childish there if you ask me," I heard her giggle under her breath before she leaned closer. She held onto my shirt like she's done before in the past and pulled herself up a bit so her face was closer to mine. "Although... I guess that's something about you which is kinda nice."

I softly rested my hands on Natsuki's hips as I leaned my head forward towards her. We kissed, staying together in the position for a while. Her lips were soft and small. After a few moments we pulled away. Her cheeks changed to match her eye colour and she quickly looked away, moving backwards and back onto her own chair.

"A-Anyway, lets finish this..." She then turned to the table and continued to do her homework. I smiled as I did the same, trying to block out the knowledge I was given just now.

Even though she didn't go into huge detail I knew that what was happening was serious, and I knew I was going to stick to my word and help her in any way I could.


End file.
